Tácticas de seducción
by lakytu-chan
Summary: Kagome está aburrida de que siempre ocurra lo mismo con Kikyo e Inuyasha ,necesita aprender a comportarse como una señorita,para seducir a Inuyasha y tenerlo a sus pies con la ayuda de su tía favorita;Nadeshiko Kinomoto.Nota:No es un Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva en esto de hacer Fics ténganme paciencia…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi –sensei, la historia si es de mi total autorí .**

* * *

_El capítulo de hoy es patrocinado por el Club de Fans por la Muerte de Kikyo en Kanketsu –Hen….Estuvo buena pero lo que odié fue que Inu-niichan le plantó un beso a esa bruja de Kikyo T.T….._

* * *

**Descarga de adrenalina**

Otro nuevo día caluroso en el bello Sengoku Jidai,Kagome Higurashi una joven muy alegre,espontánea,nada rencorosa y algo distraída y a veces solo a veces un poco terca,terminaba de curar las heridas de lo aldeanos después del ataque de una de las marionetas de Naraku,ese cobarde, nunca daba la exterminadora se encontraba ayudando a su amiga junto con la Anciana Kaede quien preparaba un Té con algunas hierbas especiales para el dolor.

Kagome se encontraba pensativa mientras ejercía su labor, las palabras de sus amigas de la Época actual la estaban persuadiendo de que ya era hora de que Inuyasha eligiera….

_Llevaba ocho días en su Época, la semana de exámenes había terminado y ella le rogó a Inuyasha que la dejara dos días más,pues sus amigas la invitaron a una pijamada en la casa de Yuka ,todo iba bien hasta que el tema por el cual Kagome se trasnochaba todas las noches tanto en el Sengoku como en su Época._

_-Hay Kagome-chan dime,¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novio?-Preguntó una muy ilusionada Ayumi con los ojos chispeantes de la emoció joven Higurashi parecía distraída, perdida en sus propias cavilaciones,sin saber de que hablaba;Yuka,Eri y Ayumi solo rolaron los ojos, típico su amiga siempre en las nubes…._

_-Habla sobre el chico rebelde ese….Inuyasha,el que juega a los dos bandos!-Explicó Miko solo le atinó a sonrojarse. ¡Y dale con ese tema!, estaba cansada de que sus amigas la ahogaran con preguntas vergonzosas o que simplemente la ponían triste por la dura realidad que existía en el mundo. Las tres jóvenes esperaban impaciente la respuesta a la enigmática pregunta._

_-B-bueno…..bien-Se maldijo internamente por tartamudear,sumándoles más puntos a su inseguridad, mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla derecha…._

_-Mientes –Corrigió rápidamente Eri con una mirada de odio, pero no dirigida hacia Kagome ,era para el maldito chico rebelde que hacia que su amiga sufriera tanto ¡Maldito indeciso!.Yuka ,Eri y Ayumi trataban de inútilmente de consolar a su amiga que se desahogaba sin pudor….._

_-Él tiene que elegir…..-Murmuró Yuka mientras acariciaba maternalmente la cabeza de Kagome….-Kagome el sábado hay una fiesta en la casa de Hiro..uno de tus muchos pretendientes-Dijo con coquetería ,Kagome se sonrojo levemente , ella sabía que era una de las chicas más guapas del instituto y eso lo aseguraban muchos de sus pretendientes tanto como en su Escuela y en el Sengoku Jidai-y el quiere que tu asistas….¿Puedes venir?-Preguntó ilusionada Yuka mientras Eri y Ayumi esperaban expectantes la respesta de su amiga.._

_-No lo sé-Respondió indecisa, debía irse al Sengoku _

Si , lo haría ….dejaría que la espontaneidad que la caracterizaba hablara por sí misma y le diera rienda suelta al amor que tanto había guardado durante todo el tiempo que habían comenzado la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama…

Había caído la noche y todos se preparaban para dormir, mientras Kagome y Sango junto con ayuda de Shippo preparaban cada quien su Futón dentro de la cabaña que estaba alejada de la aldea de la Anciana Kaede.

Por su parte ,Inuyasha estaba inusualmente inquieto,cosa que Kagome se percató al momento de mirar la cara del hombre que sin querer se había robado su corazón,queriendo ella descifrar que era lo que le perturbaba al pobre ahora o ía decirle ,miró al cielo contemplando el manto nocturno que extrañamente lo adornaban unas grandes y esponjosas nubes grisáceas , los chicos comieron su acostumbrada comida ninja.

Y empezó de nuevo la rutina ,Inuyasha reconoció ese lamentable olor a tierra fúnebre,se levantó como un resorte.

-Kikyo…..-Miró los oscuros ojos de Kagome pidiendo aprobación una que no debía pero tenía que pedirlo sino quería que los sepultara bajo ,tratando de ignorar las miradas reprobatorias que le enviaban la Taijiya, el Houshi, el mocoso y la Miko no titubeó en hablar como otras veces.

-¿Por qué me pides aprobación?.Es tu vida has lo que se te venga en gana,¿Quién soy yo para mandar?-Kagome lo miró con infinita serenidad,sabrá Kami de donde la sacó,porque la embargaba una tremenda desilusión…..El Hanyou indeciso y sorprendido por la actitud de Kagome ,corrió al encuentro con la Miko de barro….

-¿Qué has dicho Kagome-chan?-Resopló sorprendida la Miko bajó los ojos tristemente,Sango ablandó el rostro a uno más comprendía ella se sentía en el mismo caso aunque a la vez diferente,es decir,el Houshi-hentai ese le decía cosas bellas para después cortejar a mujeres desconocidas y por otro lado….. el Hanyou juraba proteger a su amiga para que luego la Miko chupa almas (así la llamamos Sango-chan y yo….) lo haga caer con sus lagrimitas de cocodrilo, si no es porque ella le tiene respeto a las figuras religiosas ya le habría aventado su Hiraikotsu a kikyo sin excluir a Inuyasha aunque Kagome-chan lo manda a comer tierra,por eso no se preocupaba …..

-Kagome-sama-El Houshi estaba un poco confundido,¿A que venía esa serenidad?Conociendo el a la Miko sabía que estaba sufriendo por Inuyasha, aún no comprendía del todo su extraña miró a cada uno de sus compareños..

-Estoy bien-Dijo como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, se incorporó lentamente del suelo de madera de la simple cabaña.-Voy….a tomar aire-Sin decir más nada salió de esas miradas que iban desde la curiosidad para Kagome y enojo para sentía como una estúpida, él que juró protegerla de cualquier daño, pero no sabía que él era el que le hacía daño indirectamente al irse a consolar a Kikyo….y ella quedaba sola sufriendo como una idiota…

-Pero Kagome….-Empezó Shippo.

-Tranquilos…-Una sonrisa forzada salió de sus labios,se dio vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino,haciendo caso omiso a las quejas y objeciones de sus amigos.

Empezó a llover a cántaros,ella sin darse cuenta empezó a seguir al Hanyou….

Mientras,por su parte,Inuyasha empezó a seguir el llamada de Kikyo sin darse cuenta que Kagome le seguía silenciosamente…..

Y ahí estaba la Miko que le había sellado durante cincuenta años…siguiendo las luces de las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyo .Kagome no alcanzaba a oír bien por el incesante repiqueteo de la lluvia pero lo que alcanzó a oír le quebró el corazón.

-¡Kikyo! ¿No lo entiendes?¡Nadie te puede proteger más que yo!-Inuyasha zarandeaba levemente a Kikyo, es que no lo entendía ,él debía protegerla a ella…se lo prometió frente a la tumba de su difunto padre el Gran Inu-no Taisho.

La joven Higurashi no aguantó más y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el todo ese aguacero no pudo evitar resbalar por las raíces de los árboles que adornaban el sendero,tampoco puede evitar que se le escapara un alarido de dolor…Dolorida se sentó una de las mortíferas raíces a pensar….

_-¿Eres estúpida o que?-Le reprochó su conciencia-Que haces ahí tirada llorando como una magdalena…¿ehh?,¿Hola me escuchas?,Te habla tu conciencia, la Kagome razonable…_

_-Oye!¿Que insinúas eh?,yo soy razonable,hmp-Kagome le bufó a su conciencia.-Oye!Yo no soy estúpida….sabes te insultas a ti misma ja!-Riñó con su conciencia…._

_-Bueno ya,¿Te gusta estar sufriendo?_

_-No, pero si es para verlo feliz a el….yo sufriré-_

_-Error!-_

_-¿Qué?-Kagome no estaba razonando con ella misma , esa conciencia suya, no parece ella misma….Que raro….._

_-Mira,puede que estemos en una Época diferente,ya que estamos quienientos años atrás,pero te haré una pregunta….¿De donde eres?-Que pregunta más tonta se hacía ella misma ,como iba a preguntarse eso,aunque pensándolo bien…_

_-Del siglo XXI….-_

_-¿Y en qué se diferencia esa Época con esta?-_

_-¿Para que preguntas tanto?-_

_-Limítate a responder-Contestó tajante su conciencia…_

_-Bueno….a ver ….ah!-Bingo!-Que las mujeres tenemos derechos,ahora allá trabajamos como cualquier hombre en lechos de igualdad y….-Su conciencia le cortó de repente a medio monólogo…_

_-Bueno eso es,Inuyasha ejerce sobre nosotras como si fuese nuestro dueño cuando nadie lo es….Esto no es la Época colonial que cuando había un amor no correspondido la persona sufría no! Nosotras pertenecemos al siglo XXI y debemos hacernos valer,no vamos a sufrir….Saldremos a delante,mira no te encierres en tu habitación a largarte a llorar durante horas no!_

_-¡Si, tienes razón conciencia ,cuando me sienta triste saldré de mi cuarto y me iré al Centro Comercial y seré como una muchacha cualquiera y dejaré de acomplejarme tanto!-_

_-Si hoy se va esa Kagome que llora y sufre…._

_-Saldré con los chicos que me inviten a citas e Inuyasha no me reprochará nada,pues el no es nada mío,es solo un compañero de viaje , ahora solo lo veré como un amigo….oye gracias…-_

_-De nada para eso están las conciencias, para ayudar- _

Kagome se levantó rápidamente,decidida a olvidar a Inuyasha hoy mismo y ella sabía como..Que si estaba con Kikyo ¡Que se valla a la mierda!.Ella hoy iría a su casa para prepararse para la fiesta pues según sus cálculos hoy era viernes y mañana tenía una fiesta.

Llegó al campamento gracias a Kami había cesado la estaban ahí preocupados por ella Inuyasha no pudo encontrarla pues la lluvía había cubierto todo rastro del olor de Kagome,mientras el estaba con Kikyo,se golpeó la freten con la palma de la mano,que idiota seguro que ella se molestó y se marchó a su , ni siquiera le avisó.

Desechó esa idea en cuanto vió el esbelto cuerpo de Kagome dirigirse hacia la maltrecha cabaña ,con una expresión en su rostro de inusual tranquilidad, ni un rastro de tristeza ni mucho menos sin Kagome no había equilibrio en el grupo cuando llegó después de su visita a la Miko ,preguntó donde estaba Kagome ,y solo le respondieron con un _salió a tomar aire,idiota _respuesta dada por la siempre muy correcta ,Miroku,Shippo y Kirara estaban intranquilos y era tanta su impotencia que no pudieron más que mandarle miradas de odio, decepcion,reproche al Hanyou y Kirara solo pudo maullarle de forma reprobatoria.

-¡Esto es tu culpa Inuyasha!¡Siempre lastimas a Kagome!-Lloriqueó Shippo,el Hanyou solo bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con enfado,era cierto ,la dura realidad le cayó como un bloque de concreto en la ó la mirada para luego volver a bajarla Sango lo apuñalaba con la mirada. _Si las miradas matasen._El ya estaría hecho cenizas y nadie lloraría por el por ser tan idiota.

-Hola-Saludó Kagome tranquilamente,reparó en la figura del Hanyou-Oh,ya llegaste-Sonrió aunque fue un poco forzada-¿Cómo te fue con Kikyo?¿Alguna noticia de Naraku?-Preguntó tranquilamente mientras escurría su ropa,estaba húmeda.

-No,espera ….¿estas mojada,que pasó?-Preguntó el Hanyou un poco enfadado ,estúpida humana.

-Llovió –Respondió con simplesa.

-Si ya lo se, pero ¿que hacías afuera mientras llovía eh?-Preguntó colmado de paciencia.

-Estaba con Que te….-Respondió

-¿Que te? ¿Quién es Que te? ¿Es algún hombre?-Apretó los puño de pura cólera,quien le hubiese tocado algún pelo lo pagaría caro.

-A bueno se llama Que te importa-Respondió recogió su mochila amarilla y se la puso-Chicos , Inuyasha iré a mi Época a cambiarme de ropa no me quiero resfriar como la última vez …..-Ellos asintieron en acuerdo el día que Kagome enfermó

-No irás…..además ya mataste a los Youkais de tu mundo que llamas exámenes .. no irás-

-Tu no eres mi dueño y no te pedí permiso solo te avisaba-Dicho esto empezó a correr no sin antes gritar-¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari!...-Llegó al Pozo devorador de huesos y sin tomar aire saltó dentro sin mirar atrás…..

**Bueno, gracias por leer esta historia salió de mi loca cabeza espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la cacografría….Dejen reviews ,tomatazos,halagos lo que ustedes quieran …**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Besos,Lakytu-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Disculpen la demora pero es que tenía muchas tareas.:(

Disfruten el capitulo ;)…..Sin más

…

El capitulo de hoy es patrocinado por las bofetadas anti-hentais para ponerle preparo a los pervertidos especialmente los houshis hentais,Sango-chan me dio dinero para poner el "producto" a la venta jee..jeje..

…

El anticuado Hanyou

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_-Tu no eres mi dueño y no te pedí permiso solo te avisaba-Dicho esto empezó a correr no sin antes gritar-¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari!...-Llegó al Pozo devorador de huesos y sin tomar aire saltó dentro sin mirar atrás….._

**...**

Al fin ya había llegado sana y salva a su casa,sin contar de que casi estuvo a punto de voltear y pedirle perdón al Hanyou y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire,pero luego vinieron las imágenes de Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.¡Pero que idiota!¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar?,ella era una mujer inteligente y no podía dejar que las lágrimas salieran así.Con el dorso de su mano limpió su rostro se encaminó a la escalera que su abuelo había instalado para cuando ella volviese a casa y no tuviese problemas al llegar a la puerta del Templo Higurashi se encontró con el siempre sonriente rostro de su madre quien la invitaba pasar con un ademán en sus parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no estuviesen hinchados no quería preocupar a su madre con tonterías.

-Querida,que rápido volviste.¿Ha pasado algo?-El semblante de Korari cambió de uno sonriente a uno de preocupación maternal..

-¡No,no!.No ha pasado nada malo en el Sengoku-Movió las manos rápidamente para asegurar que todo estaba bien

-Entonces…..-Korari era una mujer dotada de muchos done en especial la paciencia y la tolerancia.

-Pues…..Es la fiesta a la que me invitaron Yuka,Eri y Ayumi,jeje..-Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios -¿Puedo ir?-Le hizo ojos de cachorrito triste siempre funcionaba cuando era pequeña y ¿Por qué no hacerlo de grande?.Su madre titubeó un poco.

-Mmm….No lo sé…..Ay! Higurashi Kagome no pongas esa cara ,sabes que no me resisto,te dejaré ir pero con una condición…..-La joven adolescente se confundió.

-¿Cuál condición?-Eso era raro su madre no le colocaba condiciones..Korari solo sonrio con dulzura…..

-Quiero que te diviertas….Ahora anda date un baño cielo y te preparas para dormir es tarde,además estás empapada y no quiero que te enfermes –Un maternal beso en la frente de Kagome se hizo presente, la joven solo sonrio ante maternal gesto,su madre siempre tan dulce…

-Está bien-Subió los dos primeros escalones agradeciendo mentalmente a los Kamis que madre no haya preguntado sobre Inuyasha …..

-Hija,¿Por qué Inuyasha no vino esta vez contigo?-A Kagome le dió un susto,pues esa lo se la esperaba "_retiro lo pensado"_.Sin mirar atrás le contestó tristemente ….

-Está atendiendo unos "asuntos"-Y con eso terminó su camino hacia su habitación para después darse un relajante baño de agua caliente y disponerse a dormir no sin antes saludar a Buyo…

-¿Querida,no tienes hambre?-Preguntó desde el primer piso Korari..

-No,ya comí.-Gritó Kagome sin ánimos.

-Ok,cielo-Gritó Korari-Que extraño mi Kagome no es así cuando se habla de dejaré pasar …por ahora…-Dicho esto la mujer de cabellos azabaches volvió sus quehaceres como terminar de lavar la cocina y esas cosas.

…

-¡Suélteme su excelencia libindinosa!-Una sonora bofetada estalló en el lugar haciendo que los pájaros que se albergaban en los árboles salieran volando por el estruendoso Hoshi con la marca de una mano en su mejilla derecha se sobaba la zona dolorida con una sonrisa pervertida,cosa que enfadó más a la se encontraba descansando en el famoso Goshimboku,gracias a Kami que no mató a nadie pues fue difícil calmar al medio demonio,el pequeño Kitsune usando toda su valentía (N/a:¿Cuál?si fue obligado por Kaede , Sango y Miroku;Pobre) le colocó de una sola embestida un sello que lo mantenía quieto en su lugar para que se le pasara la humillante.

-Estúpida Kagome,¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?.(N/a:¿Qué LE PSA?¿QUE LE PASA A EL?MALDITO HIJO DE P…)-Suspiró frustrado no entendía a las mujeres,especialmente a Kagome,ella estaba loca de eso estaba tenía claro si ella no volvía en dos días iría a buscarla y si ella se oponía la arrastraría si fuera necesario…..aunque le quedaba muy poca paciencia.

…

**Un día después …..**

**-Sábado-**

**-8:00 pm-**

**-Templo Higurashi-**

Kagome Higurashi se encontraba maquillándose los ojos…ya casi estaba lista se encontraba vestida con unos jeans entubados y una camisa de mangas cortas y el cabello rizado,combinando el color de su camiseta junto con sus labios…un rojo grito de su madre avisando que habían llegado Eri,Yuka y Ayumi la sacó de sus se quedó pensando en los que le contó su madre se había quedado pensando tanto en el Hanyou que se olvidó de su hermano y su abuelo se habían ido a Tomoeda a visitar a una tía y no era cualquier tía ,sino su tía Nadeshiko Kinomoto,ella trabaja como modelo publicitariateniendo apenes un hijo de nombre Touya Kinomoto su primogénito y único cónyuge Fujitaka Kinomoto un profeor por vocación eran sus tíos paternos favoritos.¡Maldito Inuyasha!.Lo mandaría a comer tierra la próxima vez que lo viera; Pero por suerte ella podría echarse una escapadita a Tomoeda y visitarles.

Lo primero que vió Korari una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches rizados, ojos chocolates difuminados por una sombra dorada y unos labios rojos sangre.

-H-hijita,ya..te vinieron …a buscar-Tartamudeó Korari,esa era su bebé …no ella no era la Kagome que criaba,era una mujer,a menos de que se la hayan cambiado los marcianos…no estaba loca,je.

Kagome asintió se sentía muy observada ,las miradas inquietantes de sus amigas y su madre la ponían nerviosa,parecía un tipo de celebridad o ¿es que parece un extraterrestre?.Oh no ,¿Se maquilló mal?.Las voces de sus amigas la sacaron de su trance…

-¡Kawai!-Gritaron las tres al unísono,Korari y Kagome se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para no quedar sordas.

-A la fiesta-Gritó Yuka mientras jalaba a Kagome junto con Eri y Ayumi.

…**..**

Kagome se sentía abrumada con tanta música a todo volumen,el olor a alcohol casi era palpable y los muchachos la veían como asustada y ó como Yuka la jalaba del brazo para llevarla al centro de la pista y soltarse a bailar,Higurashi la imitó.Empezó a bailar con soltura colocando música de reggaetón ,como Daddy Yanke o J Alvarez ,música que no había escuchado nunca,así que por lo que había investigado ese tipo de música se baila con movimientos sensuales,moviendo las caderas y todo sensualmente las caderas empezó a atraer a los chicos,habían tantos que se estaba acalorando…hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro,volteó la cabeza lentamente encontrándose con…

-Inuyasha …-

…

**Chan chan chan nos vemos**


End file.
